


The storm can never be predicated

by ansonaire



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonaire/pseuds/ansonaire
Summary: 突如其来的大雪，迷路的旅人和坐等食物上门的屠夫。





	The storm can never be predicated

这场大雪来的突如其然。  
气象台，天气预报员，包括老式的广播都声称今年的平安夜会是晴朗而平静的一天。不少人因此大失所望，他们忘记了暴雪带来的不便，为了体会类似所谓节日精神的气氛，开始期盼起雪天来。结果等地面被三英尺的积雪覆盖，他们又埋怨起老天来。不过也难怪他们，这次的降雪量几乎可以称得上是雪灾。  
Hannibal很幸运，并且明智的提前结束了节日采购留在家中。他把所有的预约都推迟到圣诞假期之后，以期能迎来一个绝对安逸轻松的假期。大部分病人都通情达理，只有极难缠的那个，Hannibal花费了大量精力说服对方取消会面，然而当他得知自己敬仰的医生被困在家中不能出行时那恨不得飞奔过来的样子，还是狠狠倒翻了Hannibal的胃口。  
挂断电话，他仍旧难掩痛苦的神色。手侧壁炉里的火苗窸窸窣窣，火星哔啵作响，溅上铁制的护栏，远远的是积雪从屋檐滚落堆叠的声音，这些动静在与Franklin的通话后被衬托得格外安宁。耳边没了满是抽噎的咕哝，Hannibal独自在沙发中坐了一会儿，很快又变得快乐起来。Franklin不值得抵消他对圣诞节的期待，眼下要做的是为一个绝对意义上‘安静’的平安夜做准备，况且冰箱里满是他为了圣诞晚宴而预备的食材——由于天气晚宴也不得不取消——更不应该被浪费。  
一直到晚餐之前，一切都还算顺利。Hannibal将托盘放进烤箱，设置好时间，他本应该在等待的时间里融化巧克力，但随后重重叹了一口气，关上阀门同时走向门口。他并没有自我折磨的爱好，如果那个听上去明显把车撞上门栏的人也能明白这点，他就可以省去这些麻烦。  
“我很抱歉，请帮我一把！”那人吼得大声，即便如此在怒吼的风雪中也只短暂停留了一瞬，但至少也足够Hannibal准确地捕捉到他的位置。  
那人勉强开着车窗，车门被及膝的雪块堵住无法推动。他或许是顺着灯光赶来借宿，但雪势加剧，而面前玻璃结满了冰花，当发现情况不对时想要刹车也迟了。Hannibal艰难地把对方从车窗里拖出。“谢谢，”低哑的南方口音中满是劫后余生的宽慰，“以及对不起，我撞坏了你的院门。”  
他不应该浪费时间说这种事。他们还陷在雪地里，耳廓冻到发红，鼻腔尽是雪沫。Hannibal大可以丢他在身后独自回屋，不管怎样对方都会老老实实跟着，在极端恶劣的天气里，求生本能会让人倾向于安分或是紊乱这两个状态，而眼前的这个南方人怎么打量都只像是一个麻烦——  
“哦！谢谢……”对方惊呼了一声便牢牢闭紧嘴，乖顺地窝在Hannibal的怀抱里。一个人的重量尚且不足以成为他的负担。因此这两个被困在冰天雪地里的傻瓜及时赶回了室内。  
“Will Graham——谢谢，真的万分感谢。”进了屋内Will就没停下过道谢，他被Hannibal安置在炉子前的座椅里，膝盖上铺着羊绒毛毯，跳动的火光在他眼中闪烁，睫毛末梢黏着稍许冰霜——倒是非常得体地衬托出了他眼睛的灰绿。以Hannibal的标准来说此刻他应该感到厌烦，但是考虑到Will是刚刚获救的雪灾中的幸存者，此时他毫无头绪的低喃也显得合情合理，甚至可爱起来。住宅的主人坐在对面，花了比自己想象中要长的时间打量他的客人。  
视线的目的太过明显，他的客人突然抬起脸来，额头的卷发似乎都弯曲成一个问号。  
“Hannibal Lecter”他反应过来，那双眨动的大眼睛是在等待他的回应。“请叫我Hannibal就可以了。”  
Will粲然一笑，“谢谢你Hannibal。”  
“你无需感谢我太多，只是人类普遍的同理心令我无法丢下你一个人在外受冻，如果你太执着的话就显得小题大做了。”  
“我知道。”人类具有同理心，但你没有。Will的笑容意犹未尽，嘴角还挂着一点上弯的弧度，Hannibal完全没有办法把目光挪开。  
他预感到事情有些失控，无论是他无法拒绝Will的求救还是无法享受一个安逸的圣诞节，结果是他已经将这个变数引入了自己的生命，而之后就必须为它买单。雪势没有丝毫减小的趋势，于是Will住进了Hannibal的客房，当他答应暂住在这里时，Hannibal相信他不会只住一个晚上。客人升级为房客，微小的变化不知怎么就取悦了他。  
甜点险之又险才没有被中途的这段插曲毁掉，Hannibal催促Will落座，他的本意是不希望客厅过于复杂的装饰和家具扰乱Will的注意，相较而言餐厅的布置更让人觉得平稳舒适。然而Will仅仅是漫无目的地走来走去，他似乎是在仔细审视房间的每一处细节，又似乎是在寻找一个支撑点。他的手无意识地触碰椅背或是桌角，整个人看上去濒于晕眩。  
Hannibal快步上前，他也不顾手肘上的瓷盘是否经得住被随意丢上餐桌的撞击，匆匆握住Will的肩膀，一个不至于加深对方惊慌程度的部位。“你看上去很累。”  
“我想我需要休息。”Will晃了晃神，突然对着盘中的鹅肝露出愧疚的表情，“对不起，我可能会辜负你的晚餐。”  
“不是什么大问题，我一个人可以应付得来。”  
“可今天是平安夜，竟然丢你一个人在楼下，我一定会被记上黑名单的。”  
Will被轻轻推入众多房间中的一间，这感觉并不好受——这栋住宅，在外是风雪中的幽暗古堡，在内则仿佛是一个被拆散重组的魔方。穿过难以分辨的走廊和楼梯，推开眼前这扇与其他几乎一模一样的房门，Will在自己晕乎乎的大脑又蹦出什么无厘头的句子之前说了晚安。  
“晚安，祝好梦。”  
“求之不得呢。”Will倚着门框，轻声地说。他的视线与Hannibal不动声色的疑惑焦灼在了一起，渐渐的他的眼中浮现出倦色。Hannibal张嘴想说些什么，Will摇了摇头。门被关上了。  
不是现在。他告诉自己。

醒来的时候屋内笼罩着一团光雾，从掩合紧闭的窗帘缝溜进来，勉勉强强让Will意识到此刻已经是第二天的早晨。他睡在Hannibal的客房宽阔的大床里，朦胧倦意刚刚退去，前院一声声沉闷的铲雪声就闯入他的思绪。Will终于感受到Hannibal的房子是如此的冷清，在听不见脑子里似真似假的低语后，他才能捕捉到那个唯一的噪音来源。  
并不是说Hannibal在前院的忙碌就扰人清梦了。事实上Will甚至有种想要下楼加入他的冲动，就像多年前的那些个清晨，他冲进雪堆里用劲推动雪铲，被父亲一边训斥一边强拉过去戴上绒帽。‘老天啊William，你就是只野猴子’，Ned Graham习惯给他的儿子用上所有的动物比喻，有的时候他会是‘脏猪崽’，‘恶魔的羊羔’，更多的时候他是‘滚雪球的小狗’，被他的父亲高高地举过头顶。  
Will在玻璃窗上倚靠了太久的时间，回忆里尽是些微不足道又细枝末节的部分，想方设法在他的心防中钻出细小的裂口。他见过被海水腐蚀的峭壁，看似坚硬的岩石其实无法经受海浪的全力一击——Hannibal突然转身看向他的位置，朝他投以真挚的一笑——Will怀疑自己的心是否真的如岩石一般坚硬。  
他们各自都加快了动作，Will刚刚找到出口，脚踩下最后一层台阶，Hannibal也正巧开门进来。解下围巾和大衣，Hannibal问Will要来点什么，胆大包天的房客张口要了威士忌，在房主近乎威慑的凝视下笑着换成了咖啡。Will不是喜欢明知故犯的人，但挑衅Hannibal的感觉不应该那么的好。  
不过倒是有件挺惊喜的事。Will沉默地咀嚼番茄碎，不是很出色的蔬菜，但是经过了Hannibal的处理简直是升华出了天堂一般的滋味。Will很想知道为什么一个单身而且还住得起这种房子的男人会如此擅长烹饪，相比较之下自己平时在路边快餐店买的汉堡都是垃圾。但是他Will不太愿意挑起话题，他对Hannibal了解得太少，太早表露出自己的好奇是十分不明智的——Will从来不会轻易闯入他不熟悉的家庭，该死，这场暴风雪来的真不是时候。他看了对面的人一眼，不巧对方也在看他。眼神接触不仅使人分心，更是一切交谈的开始；Will憎恨和人对视，至于社交那绝对是另一层面的噩梦。“不喜欢眼神接触？”  
“不太感兴趣。”Will撇嘴，换了个话题。“为什么一个人去清扫积雪？你大可以叫上我一起去。”  
“你是我的客人。”  
“不请自来的那种……我毁了你的平安夜，又让你一个人去干活——你对每个客人都这么好心吗？”  
Hannibal看着他眨了眨眼，嘴角弯起。那就不是了。Will放下叉子，指尖轻轻敲了敲桌面。“有什么是你需要我做的？”  
“你有没有发现你似乎不能处理别人的好意。”  
“我不这么想——如果只是朋友那种程度的好意还不至于困扰我。”  
“那是什么困扰了你？要是能让你舒服的话我会告诉你：昨晚无论前来求助的是谁，我都会不遗余力地帮助他——我没有把你放在一个特殊的位置。”  
“你没有吗？”Will质问道，“你一直在营造一种家庭的氛围。”  
“因为刚才我请你帮忙准备餐具，还是因为我剥夺了你铲雪的乐趣？”Hannibal有些啼笑皆非，他的面孔和Will印象中的那张脸重合了起来，他不由得又回想起那些画面——清晨的雪光，厨房的热气，Ned Graham趁他懒睡偷偷在门口堆好的雪人。  
Will深吸一口气，“大多数人的家庭都是这样。”  
“而大多数人会觉得宾至如归。”  
“我不觉得。”说完，Will感觉自己真实无理取闹得可以。也许是潜意识里Hannibal给他的感觉太过威胁，即使此刻他刚从暖烘烘的被子里脱身，享用着平生未见的美食，Will也只想一拳挥在Hannibal的脸上，好叫他别再笑得这么理所当然。再一次的，Will皱了皱鼻子，他诅咒这场暴风雪。  
“抱歉，我保证不会再太过殷勤。”Hannibal还是在笑，看上去还挺高兴。  
这是殷勤的问题吗？Will不是学不会适可而止，只是他没法不冲Hannibal志得意满的脸发火。“你为什么不直接承认你很生气？撕掉那层面具对你来说很难？”  
“我并不生气，恰恰相反，看到你终于恢复活力我只觉得欣慰。”Hannibal不疾不徐，他保持着平稳的语调以此来平缓Will紧张的情绪，就像用飞盘和零嘴去训练幼犬一样。Will泄了气，他也清楚昨晚是怎样凶险的情况，“我太累了，开了几个小时的车，中途还错过了加油站……然后天就迅速暗下来，车里的汽油不够开到那里去，我一不小心就撞到了这里，”说着他捂住了脸颊，轻声说道，“谢谢。”  
“你昨天已经说了太多感谢的话了。”  
“那也是我这辈子说过最多的，”Will耸耸肩，“不表现的好点，我怕被你丢在车里。”  
“你并不擅长和人打交道，对吗？”  
“反正不会让我享受。”  
Hannibal挑高了眉毛，“既然你的无礼是应对威胁和社交障碍的一种生理机制，那么我完全不会因此生气。”  
“你倒是擅长察言观色。”  
“那是我工作的一部分。”  
Will的肩头彻底垮下去，如同在一场交战中惨败，“天啊，你是一个心理医生。”  
“我的职业冒犯到你了？”  
“还不到那种地步——但这的确让我们的谈话变得更加困难。”  
Hannibal适时站起身，他不比Will高出很多，但视觉上却显得格外高大。Will诡异地联想起他在征服任何一头流浪犬时用的招数。“我并不期待以心理医生的身份和你相处。”  
“为什——你想做我的朋友？”Will错愕地瞪着他从Hannibal眼中看出的渴望，就好像他在解一道复杂的数学题，标准答案和他预期的截然不同。  
“我的友谊也算是负担吗？”  
“对一个见面不到24小时的人来说难道不是？我可不觉得我算是有趣的人。”  
“你对有趣的判定标准很不一般。”  
“现在看来你也一样。”  
Hannibal点了点头，他决定结束这段对话，鉴于Will愈发恶劣的脾气。“你说过我有什么要求可以尽管提，”Hannibal看向Will，后者立刻戒备地绷紧脸，“我希望请你帮忙清洗这些餐盘。”  
“前提是你别多话。”  
“当然，我会更礼貌些。”

Ned Graham很少和他一起干洗碗这样的活，应该说他们都很少会用这类成套的瓷器，大多数时候都是一次性纸杯和塑料盘。Will仍然记得那些个夜晚，爸爸把桌上的垃圾一扫而空，用还沾着酒腥的大手推着他去刷牙。旅馆的灯光昏黄且暗淡，墙壁上满是斑驳的水渍，卫生间都没有洗脸的地方，所以他在厨房的水池里接水，踩着小矮凳看窗外仿佛能够移动呼吸的树影。  
没有一处地方能和现在重合起来。  
有时候Will分外痛恨他的能力。他坐在Hannibal书房的座椅中，一手捧着咖啡。那是Hannibal为了补偿他先前的‘咄咄逼人’而给出的特权，虽然Will认为这更像是他小时候心理医生用过的手段：先问一大堆让人不舒服的问题，然后再给一颗糖。Will放下杯子，陶瓷清脆的磕碰声在拥挤的书房里回荡了一圈又一圈。Will不敢让这声音消失，他害怕下一秒爸爸就从另一侧的座椅里出现，拿过他的咖啡深嗅，笑着说这可是好东西。  
也许他不应该责怪Hannibal故意营造出家庭的氛围，只是他自己总在刻意复制这些回忆。而当他无法复刻的时候，他会迁怒那些房屋的主人。Will承认自己不是个容易被取悦的人。  
“你的行程可能要被耽搁一段时间了。”Hannibal刚检查完房子的供电情况，所幸大雪没有切断电源，但水管更让人担心。而就在他上楼时，被清理出来的门前车道又细细密密铺了一层雪花，银白的天空顿时又陷入灰暗。  
“没关系，不是什么重要的事。”  
“我以为你是急着在圣诞节回家。”  
都该是咖啡因的功劳，喝了两杯黑咖啡后Will开始放松下来，或者说他放弃了，毕竟Hannibal总有办法让他说出他想听的内容，他不甚在意地谈起他的出行。“不是家人，只是我的一个朋友，他邀请我和他一起过圣诞节。”  
Hannibal表情可以说是微妙，“你们的关系一定非比寻常。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你愿意和他共度圣诞，本质上来说这是一件较为亲密的事。”  
Will反应过来，撑着下巴许久没有说话。Hannibal愉快地笑道，“你不习惯接受邀请，所以你对他的邀请格外慎重。”  
“不，邀请并不重要。”过程并不重要，重要的是结果。  
的确没什么人邀请过Will，除却一些特殊对象外，他在其他人的印象中只是个‘不善交际的养狗人’，所以没有邀请才是正常的。Simon和其他人不太一样，他给出了他的诚意，可惜对Will而言，诚意无足轻重。  
“他还没有打电话来确认你的安危？”  
“太阳落山之前是不可能了，他一定是宿醉未醒，不到第二天傍晚是不会醒来的。”  
“你对他十分了解。”Hannibal的回答里掺杂着难以言明的诡异情绪，是嫉妒，又像是无可奈何的屈尊。  
“是的。”因为他从不轻易闯入他不了解的家庭。  
Will望向窗外，雪丝在风中纠葛成细线，冰棱顺着屋檐排列成尖刺，他有预感，这会是一次漫长的旅程。  
Hannibal不置可否地轻哼一声，不再发问。他好奇Will的这个朋友，更好奇Will的过去，但现在还不是值得挖掘的时机。他还没有理清自己对Will的态度，这会是最重要的一环，他只有明白自身的欲望，才能选择压制或是满足它。Will侧身对着光源，长长的睫毛随着他的呼吸轻颤——Hannibal越来越希望是后者。

 

Simon在下午三点时打来了电话。问的都是些寻常的问题，你还好吗，现在在哪里，需要我去找你吗，哦还在下雪，公路是走不了了，明天能到吗，是呀我可盼着你来呢。再三保证自己不会爽约后，Will面无表情地挂断了电话。他预料到这趟旅行的终点会有一个醉醺醺的酒鬼在等着他，Simon或许不会关心他的前妻和两岁大的女儿是怎么过的圣诞，但他的确关心新年初始的艳遇是否能顺利进行。Will不介意给他这个机会。  
Hannibal见他走来便放下手里的书——好吧，至少他还是有装作没在偷听。就一天，Will对自己说，明天他就会离开这里，而有关这个恼人的心理医生的一切都只会成为插曲。  
“《善恶的彼岸》，你喜欢读尼采的书？”他不懂为什么自己要这么问。  
“我很好奇一个偏激躁动的灵魂对世界的看法，‘他安详而宁静，不是因为没有烦恼，而是因为没有能力理解和对待自己的烦恼’，世界在他的眼中就是一座斗兽场。”  
“他说的不错：在睡梦中会被噩梦纠缠，梦醒后的生活更是危机四伏。没有谁能获得真正的安详与宁静。”  
“而我们自以为的安全只是因为对潜在的危险一无所知。”Hannibal合上书本，略显陈旧的封皮成了Will目光的新的落脚点，“你觉得自己安全吗，Will？”  
他就应该闭嘴，走开，而不是滞留在满是Hannibal生活气息的房间里，给这个得寸进尺的家伙做心理分析。Will发现自己总是明白的太迟。“安全只是个糊弄人的概念。”  
“但它至少曾经给予过你片刻的安宁。”  
“是的，曾经有过。然而随着你长大，想要不去看清一些事情反而越来越难了。”  
“知道的越多越无法恢复纯真，成长带给人的冲击有时候是毁灭性的。”  
“听起来你的童年并没有那么美好。”Will皱眉。Hannibal的表情依旧完美，他点点头，“我不是个省心的孩子。但不可否认的，你也不是。”  
各种意义上来说，他的确不是。Will坐进沙发，皮革很是柔软，吸引你不由自主地下陷。他想起以前在家具店见到的牛仔布的单人沙发，广告上说就像爸爸的怀抱一样温暖，他犹豫了很久都没敢去尝试，后来也觉得可笑。但是现在，Will放任记忆中的场景重建。“我是个问题学生，跟学习成绩无关，只是老师不会喜欢班上有个不合群的孩子，而其他学生也不希望有个总能知道他们犯错的人在。嗑药偷窃都只是小孩子的恶作剧，但把这些事说出来的人就不太正常了。”  
“你的父母对此作何反应？”  
“爸爸让我适时闭嘴，他的工作太忙，所以我学着不去成为一个负担。”说完爸爸的反应，Will陷入一阵沉默，他就此停住，好像属于妈妈那部分的回答天生就是空白。  
Hannibal身体微微前倾，话语中带上一丝了然，“你的童年显然缺少母亲这一角色，她离世了么？”  
“没有，或许——我不是很清楚，爸爸什么也不肯说。”Will想要藏起喉间的哽塞，他一面抑制着全盘托出的冲动，一面又觉得向Hannibal倾诉没什么不好——Hannibal像他一样隐藏过多，他不应该对他产生信任。  
“她在你很小的时候抛弃了她的家庭，你的父亲不愿意告诉你，因为他认为其中有自己的一部分过错。”  
“有意思，继续说下去吧医生。”  
“你也抱有同样的自责吗？认为是自己不够好才使得母亲离开？”  
“抛弃家庭是暴力的一种，我从不为暴力寻找借口……只是她太难懂了，就像是树梢上最难摘的果子。”  
“对于消失的母亲，你的态度陌生且疏远，而你的大脑却会下意识地影射了你父亲的情感，这常常使你感到困惑。”无视Will警惕的瞪视，Hannibal自顾自说道，“你的共情能力非常出众，它帮助你更好地理解他人的渴望而不是你自己的。告诉我Will，你理想中的家庭生活是什么样？”

漫天大雪吞没鳞次栉比的城市建筑，现代文明仿佛一夕之间倒退回蛮荒时代，在灰白的雪地上，隐隐的灯光连串成一片密织交错的网，正逐渐被风雪蚕食。Hannibal站在书房的落地窗前，思考Will留给他的疑惑。他本有机会从Will那里得到更多解读，但Jack的一通电话打来，不但没有致以节日问候，还带来了一个需要加班的坏消息。幸而车道堵塞，他只需要在家接收Jack的邮件并且做出侧写。  
现在不是工作的最好时机。Hannibal没有办法从他和Will之前的谈话中脱离出去，当他询问Will能否构筑一个理想中的家庭时Will给出了一个奇怪的回答，他说自己还在寻找。  
Will的家庭是个缺憾，在他的描述中父子关系十分和谐，而且由于母亲角色的缺失，Will要比他想象中更加依恋他的父亲。如果他渴望的家庭生活是为了弥补这一空缺，那么在伴侣的选择上他会更加的偏向于女性。但是结合之前Will与那位‘Simon’的暧昧关系，他的意图越发显得难以辨明。Hannibal感到有点受挫，但挫折更令他心动。  
看了一眼院内的微光——被盘剥了一个多小时后Will拒绝再吐露任何生活细节，他现在与其待在温暖的室内，还不如去修车，顺便检查撞坏的院门。他裹着Hannibal的大衣，戴着Hannibal的前苏联旧式毡帽，竟然意外地可爱。Hannibal看到他点亮了钩在门上的灯。  
于大多数人而言，旅途无非是在地图中的两点进行往返，他们无所谓在黑夜中穿行，因为永远有一盏灯为他们亮起。Will Graham则是在荒野中漫无目的流浪的旅客，他的灯光早已熄灭，只能追随星辰微弱的亮点前行。Hannibal想要的不多，他只想帮助Will看清他的方向——或者成为他的方向。  
Hannibal回到书桌旁，离晚餐时间还有两个小时，他没有信心尽快结束工作，但这正好给了可以和Will一起准备晚餐的机会。不管怎样，在新年才被人发现的尸体一定不会有多新鲜——  
不，他预估错了一件事，Jack其实是送来了一件礼物。

室外没有Will想象中那么冷。  
发动机没什么大问题，就是车子的前胎被院门的铁栏杆穿了个透彻，铸成荆棘样的铁丝紧紧缠住底盘，仿佛是什么诡异的食人植物。他用铁锹拨开轮胎缝边的冰雪，费了些力气立起千斤顶。  
修理船只是Ned Graham生命的一部分，Will跟着他一路从比洛克希，格林维尔搬迁到伊利做船工，偶尔也接点私活去修车。他们住的地方总是狭小而破旧，随身的行李通常也只是一个行李箱和一个手提包，但是和未来的无数日夜相比，那段日子却是Will所经历过的最简单平凡的时光。  
只是现在却有些变了味。  
Will冲着面前一堆废铁干瞪眼，他本意是想用冷风清醒一下自己被壁炉熏晕的脑子，但他全身都裹着Hannibal的衣物，就好像他的后背正抵着那人的胸膛，隔着风声都能听见心跳如雷。  
风啸之中似有猛兽暗伏，它缓慢地向Will移动，流动的雪花掩盖它的踪迹。每当Will抬头望去，它便融化在房子的阴影里。  
你觉得自己安全吗，Will？不。  
他告诉Hannibal世界上不存在真正的安全之地，也说服自己接受了这个事实，但他也清楚心里的某个部分一直秉持着不同的观念。每当他站在他们的家门之前，都有小小的期待，也许这一次他不会扭断他/她的脖子，也许这一次他可以原谅他们的背叛。Hannibal是个例外，他不符合自己狩猎的目标。Will多么希望他就只是个普普通通的医生，只是稍微好心一些，在风雪夜救了一位落难者，没有那些交谈，没有过分的关心，没有处心积虑地试图插手他的生活。  
Will不是没有想过杀死Hannibal，这个假设起初非常诱人，就像橱窗里色泽鲜亮的糖果。Will的童年鲜少有被甜味浸染的时候，他就是那个从来都吃不到糖的孩子，忽然之间被陌生人的糖衣炮弹闪花了眼，一时竟舍不得放手。只是大人们都承诺只要小孩表现良好就可以吃到糖果，Will猜想如果他也表现得乖一些，Hannibal会不会自愿奉上他的头颅。  
厨房的灯亮着，他的胃反射性地搅动起来，类似眷恋的情绪烧灼着他的喉咙，Will慢慢往门口走去。他决定了，等明天离开的时候，他会带走Hannibal。  
唔，后备箱有些放不下了。也许只带一部分就好。  
“我错过晚餐了吗？”  
Hannibal对Will笑了笑，“没有。如果可以的话，请来帮我洗一下蘑菇。”Will爽快地答应了，Hannibal好奇地问道，“什么让你放松下来了？”  
“我爸爸过去是个修理工，他教会我如何修理器械。当我满手沾上机油的时候，我的内心总是一片平静。”  
“抱歉我之前的问题都太过于尖锐。”  
“别把我当成壁橱里的杯子。再者说了，那些噩梦不会因为你不提起就能消失的。”Will顿了顿，放软了语气说道，“谢谢你跟我说这些，我还是第一次听到关心的话。”  
“从没有谁关心过你的精神问题？”  
“没有。”Will将双手浸泡在冰冷的水中，摇了摇头，“你的工作怎么样了，是什么麻烦的病人吗？”  
话题转换得很是生硬，不过Hannibal也没有穷追不舍，他背对着Will搅动汤勺，浓郁的香气渐渐充溢了整间房间。“不是哪位病患，是我在FBI的工作——我为他们做犯罪侧写。”  
“圣诞节的凶杀案？是有谁被误认为小偷了吗？”  
“这本该是一周前的案子，但是直到今天才被邻居发现。”Hannibal说，“现场没有闯入的痕迹，凶手是被受害人请进家中的。”  
“引狼入室，以为迎接的是天使其实迎来了魔鬼。”  
“报告上说尸体被摆弄成下跪的姿势，双手紧缚在身前，双脚被斩断。”  
“凶手在迫使他赎罪。”  
Hannibal仍然背对着Will，他花了太多的心思在这锅汤上，“Jeremy Norman是个普通的烟草销售员，没有任何犯罪前科，也没有什么暴力倾向，不少邻居都认为他是一个内向孤僻的老好人。但他曾有过一个妻子，三年前离婚，至今没有付过任何抚养费。这也许是凶手憎恶的地方——背叛自己的家庭。”  
“他的脚去哪了？”  
“被扔在了沙发下面，正对Jeremy常坐的位置，电视机大开着，在Jeremy休克之前凶手就一直坐在沙发上看电视，顺便等待他的死亡。”  
“残忍的恶趣味。”Will伸手拿起Hannibal的刀，明晃晃的刀刃映出他的脸。  
“我不认为他以折磨人取乐，他所做的一切都是一种尝试，就像孩童用积木搭建自己的理想王国。”  
“他想搭建出什么东西？”  
“家庭。”Hannibal转身，胸口抵着尖锐的刀锋，他略略后退，眼神写满无奈，“Jeremy在你的模式里扮演的是你母亲的角色对吗？你想从他身上得到什么，歉疚还是补偿？”  
“他做错了事，我负责让他付出代价。”  
刀尖稳稳地指向Hannibal心脏的位置，持刀人没有半点犹豫，盯着Hannibal的样子有些许困惑，但没有仁慈。“你想剜出我的心吗？就像在你父亲死后你对他做的那样。”Hannibal温柔地问道，仿佛是在询问Will喜不喜欢他做的食物。  
“为什么……”Will愣住了神，Hannibal的脸在他的视线中扭曲成了一副诡异的模样，他的五官东拼西凑，眼鼻脱离了他们原来的位置，只有嘴唇，还依稀辨别的出那道弯起的弧线。Will艰难地眨了眨眼睛。灯光无法笼罩的黑影逐渐凝聚成了一头野兽的形状，潜伏在他意识深处的怪物终于现了形，哒哒的蹄音朝他逼近，最终和Hannibal融成一体。Will猛地发现他从一开始就挥之不散的威胁感不是来自于这栋房子，而是来自于他眼前的这个人。  
鼻尖涌上鲜明的血腥味——他的直觉促使他挥刀，但是太迟了，Hannibal抓住了他晃神的间隙迅速闪躲，他的刀只扎进了他的肩膀。Hannibal一拳捣向他的腹部，剧烈的疼痛使得他放松了拿刀的手腕，Hannibal趁势扭过他的手臂，同一时间狠狠掐住他的喉咙。窒息带来极致的眩晕感，Will挣扎的力度越来越弱，他的脖颈失力向后倒去。Hannibal肩头的血液一滴滴落下，在他的脸上开出血花。  
“乖孩子。”  
这就是他能记得的全部了。

他的第一个受害者是位可爱年轻的女士。她与Will还有两分相似， Will怀疑他的母亲年轻时就是这副模样。她邀请Will来家里做客，Will发现她的壁橱上摆着和家人的合照。照片里大人笑得勉强和谐，孩子的目光却流露出悲伤。除此之外就再无其他的痕迹，她彻底抛弃了她的家庭，离开了那个她认为太过老实的丈夫和调皮的儿子。她甚至不屑于向Will讲述过多有关他们的事，只一味用笨拙的手法讨好她的客人。Will坐在客厅吃完她准备的茶点，然后割断了她的喉咙。  
Will不靠折磨人来娱乐自己，但他眼睁睁地看着她死去。他切下她的手搁在料理台上，装作她还在厨房忙碌的样子。临走前Will盯着那页相片看了许久，他想象中有母亲生活的家庭或许就是这个样子。但还不是他想要的。待在这间房子里，他感受不到安宁，只觉得拥塞而焦躁。  
他踩过血泊，推开门后漫无目的地前行，走入一片茫茫大雪之中。

醒来的时候Will花了很长一段时间才辨清自己躺在Hannibal的床上，不是他住过的客房，而是主卧，柔软的棉被满是属于他的气味。Will忍不住有点飘飘然。他侧头，看见Hannibal坐在床沿，肩膀处露出绷带的边缘。  
“爸爸死在了家里的床上，他在生命的最后阶段也固执地不肯去医院，在通知殡仪馆之前，我挖出了他的心脏。”Will凝视着他耳后泛灰的金发，不由自主就将一切和盘托出。  
“离开挚爱的人总是很难。”  
Will模糊地咧出一个笑容，“你要拿我怎么办？”  
Hannibal煞有介事地沉吟了一会儿，而后伸手捧住他的脸颊，Will的余光瞥见他指腹的血色，不确定Hannibal是在擦拭他脸上的血污还是在隐晦地调情。“我需要你睡个好觉。”  
挑起一边的眉毛，Will咯咯笑出了声，“然后？”  
“然后我们一起赴约，去拜访你的那位‘朋友’。”  
“你想要以什么身份出现？”  
“这取决于你，Will，重要的是你得明白，我珍视你甚于一切。”  
他们的脸颊贴到一起，皮肤摩擦间细小的电流窜过毛孔。“你想要我为你狩猎，好给你的餐桌提供肉食。”  
“这难道不是你所渴望的吗？”  
“当一个刽子手？”  
“不，是一个家庭。”Hannibal的嘴唇比他的心要柔软，暧昧地摩挲着他眼下湿润的液体，不是血，Will意识到这是他的眼泪。“我会在黑夜中点亮灯盏；你不再需要航线，我所在之处就是你的归宿。”  
Will闭上眼睛，他能感觉到Hannibal紧紧抱住了他，他的背脊宽阔，隔绝了噩梦和危险，驱走了风雪与寒冷。Will叹息着缩成一团，被黑暗包裹成一颗微小袖珍的核。他从未感到如此安全。

END


End file.
